Helping a Hero
by Z-END99
Summary: Multiple one-shots of the people who helped Link in the Breath of the Wild, Starting with Riju, Ending with Zelda
1. Riju

**After replaying Zelda, Breath of the Wild, I decided to make this in honor of the characters that help you in the game. Originally it was going to be a one shot with Riju and Link but I decided against it. So like always... I DO NOT own Zelda. They Belong to Nintendo**.

* * *

The roaring sandstorms of the Gerudo desert roared, the night brought a harsh chill to the people that wandered outside the Bazar and Gerudo Town. Link stared at the fire he and Riju, the Gerudo chief had made for warmth.

"Tomorrow, we will assault Vas Naboris" Riju said as Link silently nodded and prepared for the battle they would have. While they could try to attack it now, the sandstorm made visibility much harder, the cold making it rougher to endure and unless he was still close enough to Riju, it wouldn't be hard for the Divine Beast to get a good shot in.

He tried before... he almost died. If the Thunder Helm was the only thing that could block it... then he would trust the young girl's abilities. "So, tell me about yourself" Riju said as Link looked to her in shock. She seemed interested... in him?

"I don't really meet many people... much less a Voe... especially one that is a champion" she said as Link nodded.

"...What do you want to know about me..." he whispered quietly, as Riju shrugged.

"You always seemed quiet... I guess I want to know... what happened... what was the princess like? what was Lady Urbosa like?" she asked as Link tried to think. Eventually he spoke his thoughts.

"I really don't remember much... I was told I lost most of my memories... But I do know a little about Urbosa" he said as Riju looked at him intrigued. "From what I remember... she was loyal an protective of Princess Zelda... she had I don't know, an aura around her that emanated power. Plus she had a sense of humor..." he recalled as Riju raised an eyebrow.

"Sense of humor?" she asked as Link nodded, sheepishly explaining how she woke the princess up with some kind of lightning technique. Riju however laughed, That sounded like something she would have done herself...

Something she wish she could do herself...

"Still, I must admit that you are very impressive for a Champion like Lady Urbosa" Riju complimented as Link smiled softly before staring at the fire. He felt colder for some reason...

"...Failed..." he muttered as Riju looked at him.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" she asked as Link sighed.

"I still failed them though... what happened, whatever happened... I couldn't save them. I failed" he admitted as Riju said nothing. "I don't know what happened but I can't fail again..."

He wouldn't fail again...

"I know you won't" Riju said as she looked at the Hylian Champion with a small amount of determination behind her eyes. "We both made some mistakes... but I believe that this was meant to be, that Lady Urbosa, and the others are watching us, hoping for our success" she said as Link blinked before nodding.

"Yeah..." he said before Riju smiled.

"It's getting late, we should get some sleep for the upcoming battle with Naboris" she said as Link nodded before the two went to two separate rooms to sleep. Night was not very comfortable... but it was something that they would deal with.

* * *

The next morning, the two woke up, hearing the roar of the Divine Beast. Grabbing their equipment, they headed out and met with their own Sand Seals. "Are you ready, Link?" she asked as the Hylian nodded. "Alright, then would you mind standing back a bit?" she asked before he nodded and walked towards the Sand Seals.

Giving her prays and wishing them luck on their endeavors, Riju felt the Thunder Helm gather power, creating a barrier around her. "Amazing..." she muttered as she turned back to Link, seeing him impressed. "Ok, it's time to go" she said as Link nodded and hopped on his shield, Riju preparing to do the same and in a moment, they were off.

All things considered, she was impressed on how he handled himself on the Sand Seals, something that took her years to handle. As they approached the sandstorm, she groaned as the Thunder Helm started to slip off. Still, she was guarded by the mask of the head-wear as Link, much to his embarrassment, wore his Gerudo Vai clothing to keep the sand out of his mouth.

As they approached the Divine Beast, Riju noticed the lightning in the sky, all aimed at her new friend and turned back. "Link!" she called as he rode next to her, the lightning being deflected by the shield. Seeing he was safe...

"Now's your chance" she yelled to him, while he nodded, pulling out his newly acquired Duplex Bow. With careful aim, he fired two arrows at once, hitting their marks and damaging one of the feet of the great mechanical beast.

"It's working" Riju said as Link fired two more at another foot, hitting it before the feet moved. However, his Sand Seal was going to fast, forcing him to turn around and meet with Riju again before the lightning filled the sky. While Link joined the Gerudo chief back in her barrier, he took aim again, hitting the third foot with one arrow, seeing the second one miss and as the lightning fell, he charged again.

"This time... I'll finish it" Link muttered as he shot two more arrows at the beast, causing a hit and taking the third foot down. All that remained was the last one...

Sending his Sand Seal on a charge, Link caught up with it before sending two more arrows at the last foot, causing the beast to roar one last time. As it fell, Link was lead straight towards Riju as she approached Naboris and took of the Thunder Helm. Seeing him approach her and disembark his Sand Seal and shield, she looked towards him with a smirk, one that reminded him of her grandmother.

"We did it... but now, the real test begins... I cannot appease Naboris beyond this... I'm trusting you, Link" Riju said as he silently nodded. Running towards the beast, he found a way in before jumping onto Naboris, holding on as it began to get up. Riju just watched on as the Hylian Champion boarded the Divine Beast.

Riju smiled and wished him the best of luck, Lady Urbosa... Gerudo Town... Hyrule in general... all rested on him. And she knew that he would not fail.

* * *

She would have to wait a full two days... but soon Nabooris stopped and roared, the lights changing to their original blue. While the sandstorms stopped, the Divine Beast headed towards the castle in the center of Hyrule. It's targeting system activating and soon took aim at the prison holding the Calamity.

Riju looked on with a smile... as she turned around, she was met face-to-face with the very Voe she held a debt to... It would seem that they both had accomplished what they wanted, Vas Naboris was freed from Gannon's control... and now there were only three left to free.

And while they would never have a Voe stay in the palace or even be granted Lady Urbosa's weapons... perhaps a fellow Champion deserved them. In order to have her grandmother's weapons be used for a little use against the monsters that served the Calamity.

* * *

 **So first chapter done and this was originally going to be a one-shot but I figured that I might as well do the others as well and maybe Zelda and the Champions and King as well. I don't know but send me your thoughts on who you want to see next. Sidon, Teba or Younobo.**


	2. Sidon

**Alright, so this one is a little shorter than normal but here's Sidon's turn. As always, Zelda is owned by Nintendo. I DO NOT own it...**

* * *

"I made a promise... one to my sister."

Those words left my mouth as I looked up to the statue of my long-lost sister, taken from me by the Calamity's own hands. Since then, Life has not been easy for the Zora. 100 years ago... the champions all fell, the Hylian Champion perished upon escorting the princess of Hyrule out of the destruction of Hyrule Castle... I was told that they had both died.

Funny enough, fate had spared him and the princess. I was mixed with emotions about this. At first I took him for an ordinary Hylian, one who would prove himself strong and hopefully prevent the destruction of Zora's Domain, nay... the entire Lanyru region. I watched the man fight through Lizalfos, Bakoblins and even Moblins all using multiple weapons such as Boomerangs and Bows... until he reached Zora's Domain at last.

When father told us of his true identity, I felt many things... I felt hope, hope that we could still succeed... I felt anger that my sister had perished while he did nothing, For a while, I had thought he left her to her fate... But then he told us... he told us about his slumber... in the Shrine of Resurrection. He told us about his memories being lost to him, only remembering things slowly...

He forgot his friends that played with him and Mipha when they were kids... he forgot Mipha herself but even throughout my pained expression... I saw his eyes... filled with pain and confusion... with regret... and then conviction.

He agreed without hesitation, Without his memories he accepted the role as the last living Champion. We heard he calmed the Divine Beast Naboris and that he would calm down even Vah Ruta.

He may have forgotten but his courage remained strong. A Hylian that would risk his life for the others... the same one that was gifted with the Zora's Helm... now resting in Toto Lake... We had our right man, and he seemed ready.

Muzu however disagreed. He held a grudge against the Hylians... even before my sister's downfall. So stubbornly he left as I went to fetch him. Once Link had returned to meet us before my sister's statue. He wore the Zora Armor well, proof of my sister's feelings. As I talked to Muzu he soon spaced out... only coming back to our side of living with a shocked expression.

He told us he remembered. He remembered Mipha and her healing him... Muzu refused but after learning the truth... of my sister's love for the Hylian he despised so, he relented... for Mipha... for Zora's Domain and Hyrule...

Link was sent to Ploymus Mountain... he was sent to fetch the Shock Arrows needed to calm Vah Ruta... He pledged however that he would not only retrieve the Shock Arrows... he would slay the Lynel. We waited for his return and soon we were greeted with a horrendous sight.

Link had returned... but at the cost of his weaponry... several elixirs and more... He needed rest but he was ready now... ready to take back Ruta... We would set out tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning, we set out to quell Ruta's wrath. He hopped aboard my back as we swam throughout the Eastern Reservoir. There he swam up the water spouts Ruta had poured as he shot the arrows to the weak spots on Vah Ruta. Soon it fought back. Creating cubes of ice and moving mines to follow us, Link pulled out his Sheikah Slate. He destroyed the Cubes of ice by breaking them, he created pillars of water to block the following spike balls.

Glorious, at this rate we were almost done. It came down to one last point. I left him loose as he rose up and delivered the final blow. Vah Ruta... it was defeated... but this was not the ending...

The real battle would now begin.

Link, I left him to finish the job. And now I wait in hope of his success. This was a full day ago... I prayed he hasn't met his match as my sister met hers...

*Roar*

Everyone stopped as they turned to the Eastern Reservoir. Vah Ruto had began to move... it's eternal rain creation stopped and soon moved on it's own... was Link piloting it?

We saw it approach the castle... soon taking aim as I felt something inside me... it was sheer relief. My sister had been avenged by her knight... the same knight she fell for.

It reminded me of another tale... long before the Calamity, a Zora princess named Ruto... the one Ruta was named after, fell in love with a Hylian. Though nothing was known about it. This princess was truly exceptional... her powers that grew into her, she was renown as a Sage of Water...

Legends tell of a lost hero... one that the princess fell for. It was rather strange. The Gerudo Leader, seen as a Sage... Nabooru. The Goron Chief, seen as a Sage... Darunia and our Zora Princess, seen as a Sage... Ruto.

We saw the hero return... we saw him smile and bow before my father... he had succeeded. We celebrated, we were happy...

Then he approached me, he told me something that made me pause... a promise I made long ago. He told me he met my sister, how she and the Gerudo Champion: Lady Urbosa talked to him, She was free... she was with us. Fighting with us against the Calamity. Now I look at her statue... feeling emotions of gratitude... of happiness...

I will keep my promise, I will protect Zora's Domain. I will fight till my death and will wish my friend.

No, my brother... in all but blood... I will wish Link off with good fortune and then... we will be freed of the Calamity, and my sister can rest in peace.

* * *

 **Ok so I want to know... from what I was told, Breath of the Wild takes place after the events of OOT in the Child Timeline. Is there still controversy over that or not. Honestly, it would fit well in the Child Timeline... or at the very least make the most sense to me. I don't want this to become a dispute so moving on.**

 **Next is Teba of the Rito... so this should be interesting to write. So any thoughts, advice, criticism or suggestions are welcomed.**


	3. An Old Friend

**Alright. So I honestly was going to update this as a one-shot for another story but I figured, well... why not have this be the Chapter 3 of this since I have a writer's block with the Teba chapter. So I do not own Zelda, it belongs to Nintendo.**

* * *

Link sighed as he made his way through the Lost Woods, a dark and ominous forest that seemed to be closing in around him as he ventured forward. From what he was told, The Master Sword laid in the center of these woods and he needed to find it soon. Still from what he was told by the other Koroks he met on his journey, things have been going good so far. He just needed to follow the torches.

However, soon he came to a point where there were no longer any torches in the area. And looking around, he seemed confused.

'Great... now what...' he thought to himself before he felt a presence behind him. turning around with his lightning sword pulled out, he was greeted by a strange sight.

"You seem lost... are you lost mister...?" a young child said. The child in question seemed awfully suspicious before he heard rumors of a guardian that roamed the forest, helping escorting travelers back to the beginning of the woods. Some say that he manipulates others to finding the entrance while others say he's hiding something.

Still pulling back his blade, Link narrowed his eyes. Looks could easily be deceiving, the Yiga Clan proved as such. Still with everything going on, he thought of an answer.

"I'm... looking for something I lost" he said as the child said nothing as she started to hum to herself.

"People lose things all the time, mister. It's called the Lost Woods for a reason... you must be either brave or pretty stupid to venture out here by yourself... you could get mauled by Wolfs... or attacked by snakes" she warned as Link said nothing before smirking.

"It's something I need to do... I made a promise... to protect someone" he admitted as the child said nothing before smirking.

"Okay... well how about I lead you there" he offered, making Link look at him strangely. After a while, he finally asked a question.

"Who are you?" he asked as the child smirked.

"Meh... just a kid" she said before she grabbed a her lantern. As the two made their way through the forest, the kid smiled. "So... why do you want to find what you lost...unless you found what it is you lost before..."

What? what did that mean? Link thought to himself as the kid just smiled.

"Nothing, just thinking... still though, you really shouldn't be so reckless, you remind me of someone else I know..." she muttered as Link looked confused. Another?

"Who are you talking about?" Link asked as the girl smiled sadly.

"He was a friend of mine, a swordsman like you... he left home one day and traveled the world often... over time I would see him, but every time he would always be a little different."

"Different?" Link asked as the girl nodded with her hood showing some strands of green hair.

"One time, he acted as a brother, the next time I saw him he was a swordsman with great courage... then he acted like he was a beast,,, and lately, he seems more troubled" she admitted, looking down as Link tried to cheer her up.

"Troubled how?" he asked cautiously as she sighed.

"It's been a while since I've seen him... but he doesn't remember me anymore... I want him to remember our time together... but I know he's having a hard time... do you think you can do me a favor?" she asked him as he narrowed his eyes.

"What would that be?" he asked as she smiled.

"If you see him, tell him to be careful, and that even if he forgets... I'll always... be there for him" she said as she let a small tear fall.

"Are you alright-huh?!" he cried out as his vision began to fade from the surrounding fog.

" _If you want to find the Great Deku Tree... just follow the wind._.." her voice called out to him as Link tried to find her in the fog.

All he heard was the laughing of Koroks, all he saw was the white of the fog.

And then he woke up, back between the two torches, with a torch laying next to one of them.

" _Follow the wind_ " he heard her voice echo into the woods. And with that he passed out.

* * *

Waking up several minutes later, he grabbed his head and tried to remember what happened, did he take a wrong turn or... wait, what was he still doing here. It was going to be night soon and he still needed to find the Master Sword. Picking up the torch, he walked into the woods and looked to see where the wind blew.

Follow the Wind... that was the answer. Perhaps he could find it before it got dark, before he would have to spend the night in this weird place.

Behind him however stood a girl with a hood, a small smile on her face. It seems like he still didn't remember her. How reckless her was, didn't he know that Hylians that get lost in the Lost Woods become Stalfos... but that was okay. Because she wasn't a Kokiri anymore.

She was lost once too, she was alone... but he was still her friend... and she still his.

Because... Saria... will always be his friend. Even when he forgets...

* * *

 **So here was a chapter, also while I do have access to a computer now, I still have a lot going on so I won't be updating as often.**


	4. Teba

**Alright so I had some trouble with this one, but I think I got it down good enough. So sorry for the wait and like always I DO NOT own Zelda. it belongs to Nintendo.**

* * *

Vah Medoh... a monster that needed to be brought down at any cost... Once piloted by the Rito Champion; Revali...

Looking at it... really does make me boil in rage. Even after all this time, all our efforts were still in vain. I won't give up, despite what the Elder says... as long as I can fly... as long as I can shoot an arrow... I won't rest until Medoh falls from the sky.

I made a promise... to Kass before he left to pursue his former teacher's songs... Some hero being reborn or something... he didn't care about that, The Champions all died long ago... and now we have to protect ourselves.

*Crunch*

"..."

"Huh... oh a Hylian. Look, I don't know you... but I'm kind of busy, you should probably get going" I said, having no time to chitchat. If the Hylian wants to socialize then he can do it in the village...

"Are you Teba?" he asked as the Rito Warrior looked annoyed at him... well there went his hopes to just ignore him, he was busy... still, how did he know his name? Nodding, he explained his plight. At first, I was a little irritated that the Elder just asked anyone to help us with this... then I laughed.

"So let me get this straight? You... a Hylian, who can't fly... wants to help me with Medoh... look um... what's you name again?"

"I'm Link" the Hylian replied... Link, why did that name sound familiar?

"Look Link..." he started before a paused, seeing a gleam in his eye, he frowned slightly. Now that he thought about it, he did hear rumors of the two Divine Beasts falling in the Zora and Gerudo lands. If they could be stopped... "You... seem like an alright person. But still, this is a Rito problem, and even if you did help, you can't fly to get up there."

A cruel reminder why only a Rito could handle this. This was not only a matter of their injured pride... this was something that only they could stop.

"I have a paraglider..." Link said as the Rito looked at him interested. Now... that seemed interesting... maybe the swordsman could catch an updraft...

"...Alright, but just so you know... you need to be one hell of an archer to actually do anything..." He couldn't just take his word for it. He needed to test him, he didn't want some reckless fool's death on his consciousness. "How about a deal... We Rito use the updrafts here to practice our archery... if you can get five targets in three minutes then maybe you would be able to help"

As he went about his task, Teba was honestly impressed with his skill, he carried a bow on his back but used it as well as a warrior could. It was almost as if time slowed down to help him aim... Heh, he was starting to lose it if that was possible...

As he returned, the Rito decided to ask him something... Why. What was he doing this for? Was he doing this for the keys to the village or was he just nuts enough to do it... because.

His answer caught the fellow archer off guard... He couldn't just watch... and he was right. Medoh was a terror. And if there was a shot to bring it down, then so be it. Taking him on his back, they flew above Medoh... it was cold and windy... but they had to prevail... or they had to die trying.

* * *

Pain... that was the only thing the Rito Warrior knew as he flew back to the village. He was ready for another round, after Medoh started to act up... it looked like there was some kind of battle up there, what was that guy doing?

"Teba... your leg!" one of the Rito villagers shouted as I sighed, this was why he preferred to to be left alone... He didn't need to worry the others... the children... the villagers but if Link failed... then he needed to go in myself. Since he could at the very least limp his way and the Bokobolins and Lizalfos were cleared out of the area. It didn't take long before I met with the Elder, who seemed worried.

"Teba... you should rest, your leg is-"

"I'm fine" he growled out as the pain was acting up before he was forced to sit down and rest. Medoh was out of control, but the explosions above it were still in effect.

"Tell me, what became of the Champion Descendant?" the Elder asked as Teba looked confused. Champion Descendant? Wait... was Link the descendant of a champion... he heard of the five champions... the only one he could be would be the Hylian Knight. Looking back, I couldn't help but think back. Kass said the Hero would be revived... but that was nonsense...

But perhaps...

No, now I know I'm losing it... But when he came back after Medoh landed, Teba smirked at seeing him with the Great Eagle Bow, He could only wish him luck on his adventure... Champion Descendant... I wonder, if he'll meet that song-bird Kass on his journey...

* * *

 **Alright so I really don't have a good idea for Teba's chapter but still... I think this covers it. Also for the last chapter, take it as non-cannon. I was originally going to post it as a one-shot by itself so I know that Saria isn't in the game and would probably be well gone by now...**

 **that being said, last I checked... BOTW assumingly took place in the child timeline and despite the many inconstancies... I can see it having the best shot in the Child Timeline than the others. If not then honestly I think it's just a game that celebrates the Zelda series altogether and is a mix the series. Heck, I heard the Triforce was originally going to be computer chips or something but now we have runes and the Shiekah Slate... makes you wonder.**

 **But enough about that, thoughts about this chapter and again, I really didn't have much of an idea to right this one... or Yunobo's for that matter. Still, other characters I'm thinking of adding are...**

 **Yunobo**

 **Zelda**

 **King Rhoam**

 **Kass**

 **Impa and Paya**

 **Kohga**

 **Deku Tree**

 **Purrah and Robbie**

 **Beedle: after comment suggestion**

 **and Maybe Link's self reflection itself. Maybe get the Champion's thought as well. Thought's concerns and criticism are all welcomed and like always, have a good day.**

 **Note: I looked this chapter and corrected some mistakes that were brought up. So thanks again to FCL for pointing it out. I only really wrote it in maybe ten or so minutes and then posted it. Plus I kind of winged it so again, thanks for calling me out on that.**


End file.
